Edu Borges
Brian Borges better know as 'Eduardo "Edu" Borges '''is the main antagonist/protagonist villain of season 1 in the Brazilian TV Series, ''Dupla Identidade (Double Identity). He is a manipulative and dangerous serial killer. Edu is portrayed by Bruno Gagliasso. Story Season 1 Brian was born in the United States of America, for unknown reasons he started to kill women in Florida (most likely due to his own psychopathic tendencies). He killed 4 north american women in total, to avoid the police, he changed his name to Eduardo Borges, gaining the nickname, Edu. Now as Eduardo, he moved to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, where he began serial killing once again. He also got work in a local advocacy office, he became Senator Oto's right hand man and Ray's boyfriend. His first know south american victim was a woman named Mariana, Edu posed as a crippled man only to gain her trust and attention, he then hit her in the head, fracturing her skull in the process and thus knocking her unconscious. Mariana was dragged to a nearby forest and tortured both physically and mentally. Edu proceed to kill many women and innocent people during the next episodes and also increasing his position in the local policy. Before being caught by the FBI and sentenced to death, what happened to Brian after the trial is currently unknown, however, it was confirmed that Edu's fate will be revealed in a possible second season. Known Victims The Florida Copycat Killings * Linda West - Partially copied Ted Bundy's M.O., knocked uncouncious and abducted, presumably suffered a vast torture session before her death. * Emma Stuart - Partially copied BTK Killer's M.O., brutally strangled. * Stella Mayer - Unknown. * Unnamed Woman - Unknown. The RJ Serial Killings * Mariana - Knocked uncouncious and dragged to the Tijuca Forest, suffered a vast torture session before her death. * Angela - Abducted and sent to the Tijuca Forest, suffered a vast torture session before her death. * Unnamed Young Girl - Manipulated by Brian and then sexually tortured in his home, murdered offscreen. * Ivan - Pushed from the top of a building. * Ana - Hang upside down and tortured, presumably died by blood loss. * Unnamed Young Girl - Abducted and presumably tortured, killed offscreen. The RJ Spree Killings * A Cat - Neck broken * Unnamed Woman - Head smashed against a table and then brutally strangled. * Unnamed Woman - Presumably suffered a head trauma and then brutally strangled with a cable. * Unnamed Woman - Partially copied John Wayne Gacy's M.O.,Abducted and sent to the Tijuca Forest, lost Brian's live or die game, head smashed with a rock. Gallery Edu3.jpg Edu2.jpg Edu1.jpeg Trivia * Brian is based on real life serial killer, Ted Bundy. ** Ironically, Brian once said to be Bundy's admirer and fan. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fearmongers Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Killjoy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Business Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Copycats Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spree-Killers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Liars Category:Evil Genius Category:Male Villains Category:Perverts Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Stranglers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Nihilists Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bludgeoners Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Pedophiles Category:Charismatic villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Complete Monster